Tiny Feathers
by paris1601
Summary: Sakura gains new memories along the way. Assorted drabbles about the journey. Feather 10: What one touch can give. Shara
1. Family

_I'm editing the last few chapters of Raison d' Etre and will most likely change its title (found an older fic that had the same title, so in respect for that author, I will change my title to avoid confusion)._

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making money, TRC is CLAMP's. _If TRC belonged to me, it would be made up of stick figures with poorly drawn hair. _

**Characters:** Sakura, Yuzuriha, (mentioned: Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai, Touya, Yukito, and Clow)

**Setting:** Outo Country

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 183

**Feather 1: Family **

It had been Yuzuriha that had brought it up.

"Staying with boys all the time," the gun-wielding kiji slayer spoke between bites of Big Kitty's latest chocolate-coated creation. "Doesn't it make you uncomfortable?"

Sakura blinked, confused. "No, why? Should it?"

The other girl took another bite commenting on how delicious it was, before replying. "Well, if you're as you look, you're a developing young girl. It must be hard constantly being around boys, even if they are as cool as Big Puppy and Little Puppy and as charming as Big Kitty."

The young waitress of Cat's Eyes café shook her head slowly, smiling fondly. "It's not strange for me at all," she admitted. She thought back to her father, her older brother, and the high priest who had all acted as her parents while she was growing up. She had grown so accustomed to male company that, despite her incomplete memories, she felt safe and content in the company of the three men she had awakened to and, apparently, traveled with. "As far as I can remember, my family's been always like this."


	2. Eyes

_Thanks to _**_dawnduskdancer_**_ and _**_Sakura_**_ for their reviews. _

**Characters:** Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai, Mokona

**Setting:** n/a

**Rating:** K

**Pairing: **Syaoran x Sakura

**Word Count:** 457

**Feather 2: Eyes**

"What does it mean?" Sakura inquired as she set the book filled with this world's idioms down. Syaoran had been instructing her on how to read the strange text. Syaoran, was slightly perplexed, not entirely sure of how to explain.

"It means when what is in your heart can be seen through your eyes," Fai offered from where he had been idly doodling.

"So by looking at someone's eyes, I can see what a person is like?" Sakura checked, turning to Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded, "Yes."

The Clow princess was thoughtful for a moment, and looked around their tiny living area. Mokona and Fai were on the dining table with pens and brushes; Kurogane was in the corner polishing his sword; and Syaoran was beside her.

"What do my eyes say about me?" Sakura asked Syaoran, looking straight at him. Her green eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Kurogane glanced at the couple, out of the corner of his eye. Fai, with a knowing smile, placed a hand on top of Mokona's head, preventing the _manjuu_ from interrupting the moment.

Syaoran blushed deeply. "Well..." he choked out. More blood rushed to his face when he dared look into Sakura's emerald irises. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and retrieved his voice box from wherever it had decided to vacation in. "They tell me that you're a kind person. They tell me that you see the good in everybody and that..." his nerves finally settled down. "...You're a person whose smile is very beautiful and powerful and would give that beautiful smile to anyone who needs it."

The kind words made Sakura's cheeks tinge pink. It was then that she noticed how close she was to he friend. She drew back slightly, still flushed, and suddenly self-conscious. "Syaoran-kun," Sakura murmured, turning even redder. _Though it's only one, your eye tells me that you're kind, too, that you would do what you can to help people who need you with determination. It tells me that you're strong, honest, and brave. It tells me that you would protect me despite everything._ These were the things she wanted to say, but all she managed was, "I think your eyes are beautiful and show a beautiful soul."

Kurogane's lips turned into a smirk at that, even if the rest of his body language said he wasn't interested. Fai's face took on a far-away expression with a small melancholic smile. Mokona, unhindered by Fai, jumped over to the children and squealed—much to their embarrassment, "They're lovey-lovey!"

Sakura and Syaoran immediately blushed harder and pulled apart even more. As Syaoran caught the suddenly hyper Mokona, Sakura couldn't help but muse. _"The eyes are the window to the soul." Syaoran-kun has the most beautiful gaze I've ever seen, and to me, he has the most beautiful heart._

_I guess it must be true, _she told herself as she scanned the rest of the occupants of the room.


	3. Names

_Here's a bit of angst for everyone. The current chapter is confusing, but not angsty so I thought I'd bring back the angst! _

_Thanks for the reviews _**_ButtonPinCollector_**_and _**_Sakura. _**

_This little drabble is for all those who've read and reviewed my fics. _

_Hope you like it! And thanks for reading._

**Characters**: Sakura, Syaoran, and "Syaoran"

**Setting:** n/a

**Rating**: K

**Word Count**: 183

**Warnings**: Spoilers and References to Chapter 109 and beyond

**Feather 3: Names **

"Sakura-hime."

Her ears seemed so used to hearing that. She was obviously used to being called that way, and why not? If she was to believe Syaoran, which she did, she was a princess from a country called Clow. But, somehow, whenever Syaoran called her that, she felt cold as if it wasn't right. It didn't feel right that way "Syaoran-kun" didn't feel right on her lips. But, because she didn't really know this person who had yet to reappear in her memories, she felt that she had no right to call him by a more familiar moniker.

-

"Sakura."

The voice, the way her name was said so casually, it sounded right. It sounded familiar. And she knew that even though she could not remember him, Syaoran was someone who knew her well. He was obviously someone who cared deeply about her, so that had to come from somewhere. If she closed her eyes and tried to forget it made her feel warm.

But in reality, the familiarity stirred feelings inside her that she didn't want stirred, because it wasn't _her _Syaoran.


	4. Eyes reprise

_Something not too angsty. CLAMP is giving us enough sadness these days as it is. Thanks to __ButtonPinCollector__dawnduskdancer__, and __Sakura__ for their reviews._ _Hope you like it! Thanks for reading._

**Characters**: Sakura, Kurogane, Fai

**Setting**: n/a

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 225

**Feather 4: Eyes (Reprise)**

Kurogane and Fai were so different that sometimes, it amazed Sakura just how exact the opposition of their natures were. But, to Sakura, the most startling difference between the two was their eyes.

Kurogane had bright red eyes that reminded Sakura of the color of fire. His eyes were a bit scary like a dragon's and could paralyze her with fear with just one pointed look. Fai's eyes were a cool shade of blue that was reminiscent of water and the sky. His eyes were gentle and could calm her down with just one reassuring gaze.

While it could be frightening, during times when Kurogane thought no one was looking, Sakura could sometimes glimpse a tender expression of fondness in his ever watchful stare. This was also very different from the wistful and distant look Fai often got when he thought no one could see. Times like that, Sakura felt like Fai's heart was elsewhere as opposed to Kurogane's heart, which was always in the present moment.

But, despite their differences, Sakura knew two things that were the same about Kurogane and Fai's eyes: both had eyes that were beautiful in their own right and both pairs of eyes were always keeping a careful look out for their small family.

And Sakura knew that these things about their eyes were also true for their hearts.


	5. Shopping

_A short Sakura and Fai moment because I think Fai needs some love. And, it's going to be all kittens and puppies (yes, cute and fluffy alert) until we reach Feather 8._ _Hope you like it! Thanks for reading._

**Characters:** Sakura, Fai, Mokona (mentioned: Syaoran)

**Setting:** Outo Country

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 183

**Feather 5: Shopping**

The large variety of clothing in the store confused Sakura. She wondered how she would look like in them as she gently stroked the silk of a beautiful pink robe.

"That's called a kimono," Mokona informed her as the manjuu and Fai came up from behind.

"It's very beautiful, isn't it?" Fai smiled as he ran a pale hand over the delicate material.

Sakura nodded. She wondered how she would look in it and what Syaoran would think. She blushed at the thought.

"I'm sure it would look good on you," Fai told the princess, and to that, Mokona nodded in agreement. "But it would be difficult to move around in if you're going to be a waitress."

"I know," Sakura knew that such an elegant costume would not be able to stand the demands of searching both for the feather and her new job at the café she and Fai had agreed to run. But still...

"...It wouldn't hurt to try it on, Sakura-chan," the magician motioned for a saleslady to assist them as Sakura's face brightened up and Mokona cheered, excitedly.


	6. Worried

_Another moment between Sakura and Fai. I think they spent a lot of time together, so their relationship is really worth exploring, as well._ _Here you go, hope you like it! (I've been in Outo-mode lately)_

**Characters:** Sakura, Fai (mentioned: Syaoran and Kurogane)

**Setting:** Outo Country

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 206

**Feather 6: Worried**

Fai was always so perceptive. Despite the fact that he often seemed oblivious to the dangers of courting Kurogane's enraged side, he quite easily noticed the many little details surrounding them. This was why Sakura wasn't surprised when Fai placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and asked, "Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan?" his cheerful voice laced with concern.

"I'm worried," Sakura replied. The two of them had been in the kitchen of the Cat's Eyes café baking something that promised to be delicious. "Being a kiji hunter is dangerous work."

"Is that it?" Fai chucked lightly as he stepped away to stir a beautiful deep brown batter. "You don't have to worry about Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, I'm sure Big Puppy will look after him."

Sakura nodded. "I know, but..." She hesitated, but understanding blue eyes egged her on. "...Syaoran-kun seems to push himself too hard."

"I see," the blond magician wiped his hands on one of the hand towels in the kitchen. "If it makes you feel better, I could go and look after them for you while you and Mokona stay here and look after the café."

Later on, as she watched the three men leave their little home, she felt a bit more reassured.


	7. Drunk

_Now I present to you a father-daughter moment between Sakura and Kurogane. I hope you like it._

**Characters: **Sakura, Kurogane, Fai (mentioned: Touya and Syaoran)

**Setting:** Outo Country

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 243

_I raised the rating up a bit because of mentions of excessive consumption of alcohol (i.e. Sakura getting drunk). Also, this chapter is based on the manga. The drinking party was edited out in the anime._

**Feather 7: Drunk**

She was still all squiggly inside from the sake when Sakura fell on the couch, exhausted from that day's activities, which included playing around with Fai. She had awakened to the sound of an angry Kurogane yelling at Fai.

"What the hell were you thinking getting the princess drunk?"

Fai only giggled. Sakura, on the other hand, was a bit nervous, all squiggly-ness gone. Kurogane scared her. He was unapproachable, always scowling or frowning. And on those days when he chose to smile, Kurogane's smile was too sinister to be comforting, much less inviting.

Sakura winced when she felt the large presence loom over her. She pretended to be asleep. She imagined the same reprimand Fai had gotten so she tensed when she was lifted by strong arms.

If Kurogane sensed her wakefulness, he didn't make any indication of it. He just held her close as he climbed the stairs to the living area above the café. The warmth was familiar, a lot like the warmth of her brother when he carried her to bed after a day of play with her best friend, whom she still couldn't name. She began to relax again.

"No more sake for you, princess," Kurogane's gruff voice was gentle and laced with concern.

Whatever fear she felt flew out of the window. She snuggled a bit closer into the ninja's chest and murmured her assent. She could almost feel the ninja smile as she slowly drifted off.

**_A/N: _**_The "squiggly" description that I used to describe Sakura is something I got from a CCS translated manga. It's how Sakura described how Mizuki-sensei and Yukito made her feel, so I assume this to be giddiness or the English version of Sakura's "hanyan-mode"_


	8. Dying

**Characters:** Sakura, Syaoran

**Setting:** Outo Country

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 247

_Death theme bumped the rating up a bit, but it's nothing explicit. A bit angsty, but because we all know what happens next, it's not quite._

**Feather 8: Dying**

Syaoran was fading fast. He stood in front of her, in the middle of the park, fading away.

"Syaoran-kun!" she cried out rushing to him, rushing towards the white light that bathed her traveling companion. At that moment, she moved without thinking, wrapping her arms around her friend and holding on tight. No, she was not going to let go.

"Princess, get out of here," Syaoran urged, gently pushing her away. Even with this much urgency, he was still careful with her, careful not to harm her. There was desperation in his movements and his voice.

"If you stay..."

If she stayed, she would die. If she stayed, she would fade away, too. She held on tight and cut through the boy's protests.

"...I don't care. I don't care."

Didn't she, really? If she didn't care, why did she wonder? What was death? Where do people go when they die?

Would it be like when she received a feather?

Would she lie asleep dreaming of the past?

Would she wake up in a different place?

Would she remember everything she had forgotten or would she forget everything she remembered?

Or maybe, death would bring nothingness. The idea of something as final as death scared her, so how could she not care?

Because, for some reason, while she could think of death and ask these questions, she could not ask herself about the alternative.

She could not even bring herself to wonder what life would be without Syaoran.


	9. Girl Talk

**Characters: **Sakura, Kurogane, Tomoyo, Fai (mentioned: Mokona, Syaoran)

**Setting: **Piffle Country

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **247

**Warnings: **Uhm, it's a girl thing? I dunno... I was trying to be funny. That should be warning enough.

**Feather 9: Girl Talk**

Tomoyo came that morning bringing supplies as Sakura and Kurogane washed down the dragonflies. Fai was inside making breakfast while Mokona had been sent to wake Syaoran up. Most of the things Tomoyo brought were a lot like the things Fai usually bought for them during their travels. However, there were two packages that neither Sakura nor Kurogane recognized.

"What's this?" Kurogane lifted up one of the offending packages, which was wrapped in pretty pink plastic.

"Napkins," Tomoyo replied, nonplussed. "I wasn't sure if Sakura-chan was a napkins or tampons girl so I bought both for her."

Sakura and Kurogane blinked at the Piffle Princess President, not understanding.

Tomoyo tried again, "_Feminine_ napkins?"

At the word "feminine", the big strong ninja dropped the package and blushed deeply. He excused himself and went into their temporary home muttering something about how the whole affair was 'something more suited for the mage to handle'. Sakura, on the other hand, still looked as clueless as before.

The longhaired girl realized her error and smiled kindly at her friend. "You've never had your womanly period before, have you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head, but the redness on her cheeks said she was beginning to develop an inkling as to what Tomoyo was talking about. Fai came out at that moment just in time for Tomoyo to greet him and say, "Fai-san, could you help me out with something?"

Needless to say it was an informative morning for both Sakura and Fai.

-

_Sorry, but I've been wondering about this since I studied the reproductive system in Biology 12. Nothing too explicit, I mean, what do you expect me to write about? Ladies, feel free to shoot me if you find this incredibly tasteless...but since you don't know where I live, you should probably just settle for flames. XD_

_I was going for lighthearted to go with the extremely _:o_ angst of the most recent TRC chapters. Hope you all enjoyed. _


	10. Touch

Characters: Sakura, Syaoran, Suzuran, Souseki

Setting: Shara

Rating: K+

Word Count: 180

**Feather 10: Touch**

Suzuran was hurting. As she stood there, bathed in moonlight, in front of the beautiful bespectacled young man with kind eyes, she looked so close to tears. The pain and longing on her normally bright and cheery face made Sakura's heart hurt, as well. But, when the man--Souseki-sama, Suzuran had called him--reached for her and held her in his arms, all the pain seemed to go away. For the moment that she was in his embrace, there was an incredible peace throughout her person and the love that the two of them had for each other wrapped around them and protected them from the harsh realities of the world.

Sakura could almost feel the happiness they felt at that moment.

So, it also hurt her when the lovers had to part. And, in a quiet voice, she had said so to Syaoran-kun who was hiding in the bushes beside her. So Syaoran-kun reached out and gave her shoulder a gently reassuring squeeze.

And Sakura smiled back. Everything would be alright...

...As long as Syaoran-kun was by her side.


End file.
